


only 'till the night is over

by agreaterlove



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Smut, if this ain't ur thing u don't have to read it lol, look i can explain, this is purely self-indulgent, this is somewhere between mature and explicit fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreaterlove/pseuds/agreaterlove
Summary: Now they’re just staring at each other. Trent isn’t smiling, which isn’t like him, his face completely relaxed, mouth slightly open. Devi can’t help but focus on his lips, then drifts her gaze back up to his light brown eyes. She feels...comfortable.“I mean if we both want it, any reason not to just...kinda doesn’t matter,” she says, breaking the silence.
Relationships: Trent Harrison/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	only 'till the night is over

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know i know. this is insane. i just wanted to write trent's voice so bad...and this whole thing just came naturally. obviously this would take place within canon, but i'm not saying this is ideal for me (lmao). there is slight drug use (weed) within this plus of course sexual content just fyi. also paxton is mentioned but not in a good way so i'm sorry for that (/yes/ i'm using him as a plot device leave me alone). but....enjoy <3
> 
> title is from the song "when the night is over" by lord huron (listen to it!!)

Devi bursts out the front door, thankful for the brief moment of cool California air that hits her skin. But it’s only for a second because it’s still summer and it’s hot as hell. It still beats being inside the house--she doesn’t even know whose house it is at this point--and seeing Paxton, her ex-boyfriend, making out with a girl. A girl that’s nothing like her--tall, lean, long strawberry blonde hair. And even though it had been a year since they broke up, it still hurts her, especially because this was the first time she’s seen him since. 

_ Why couldn’t he just stick with doing this at college?  _ Devi thinks.  _ It’s the summer after their first-year, couldn’t he have saved this time for actually spending time with his old friends?  _ She shakes her head. Paxton was never one to turn down a girl’s affection.

Devi pauses as she reaches the end of the driveway. Trent Harrison, who she hasn’t seen in ages, is sitting on the end of the driveway, elbows balanced on his knees, as he lights the end of a joint. He puts it up to his lips and takes a long draw, inhaling, then blowing a stream of smoke out. Devi feels relaxed just watching him. 

Trent hears her footsteps and pauses to look up at her. “Yo, Devi, what the fuck? You want to--?” he says, holding up the joint to indicate what he means.

“My mom literally drug tested me when I came home from college,” she informs him, not really answering the question. Trent raises his eyebrows, the joint still pinched between his index finger and thumb. “Ok fine, but like, not for long,” she mumbles, taking a seat next to him. 

She takes it from him and inhales, then coughs more than exhales. Trent laughs. “First time?” he asks.

“Second,” Devi chokes out. 

“Nice.” Trent nods his head and looks out across the street. Cars are everywhere, teenagers mingle and make out in their cars. 

“Why are you talking to me?” Devi asks him, handing the joint back to him. “I thought you, like, didn’t like me. You know, for dating your best friend and taking him away from you.”

Trent takes another hit and laughs. Devi has to admit that just hearing him laugh, so calm, when she was so angry minutes ago, is like a relief. “That doesn’t mean shit anymore, D. I’m sure you saw him and his new slam piece in there.”

Devi looks down. In a way, she kinda figured Trent and Paxton were inseparable. Sure, Paxton went off to college and to go swim for an out-of-state school while Trent stayed here and took classes at the local community college, but she thought they would still be best friends. Guess she wasn’t the only person Paxton cut out of his life when he left for college.

“Nah, Paxton has barely even texted me lately. Tonight’s the first time I’ve actually seen him since he got back home.” Trent nudges her arm and Devi whips her head around, confused at the random physical contact. But he’s just trying to hand the joint back to her. Devi sighs and accepts it. “Anyway, none of that shit is your fault. We were both played by--what was it you and your friends called him?”

“Paxton H-Y,” Devi mutters, almost laughing at the ridiculousness of the memory.

“Yeah,” Trent says, looking up at the sky. “That shit was funny, yo. You were always so funny.”

Devi stares at him. His smile is huge, all teeth and dimples, like it usually was. He’s wearing a baseball hat, but his hair is still long and thick, falling around his shoulders. Devi had never really  _ looked  _ at Trent before, she was always focused on Paxton. There was something warm, almost sunkissed about him. Devi shakes her head.  _ Wow,  _ she thinks,  _ and I only took two hits. _

She hands the joint back to him and stands up. “Well, it’s nice to know I’m not alone in my...saga of angst.”

Trent immediately shoots back up. “Wait, you going back in there?” he asks her.

Devi shrugs. “I gotta find someone to take me home. I don’t wanna ruin Eleanor and Fab’s fun with my annoying drama.”

She starts to walk away, but Trent says, “I mean, uh, I can give you a ride. My car’s not too far from here.”

Devi raises her eyebrows. “You do realize I just smoked weed with you right? Like, you’re probably high right now?”

“Nah, that shit is weak, plus I’ve built up like hella tolerance,” he tries to explain. Devi doesn’t move. “Come on, just trust me, D. If you feel uncomfortable, you can always call Ellie or Fran to come get you.”

Devi doesn’t bother correcting him, but she does nod. “Okay, fine, I’ll put my trust in you. But that’s only because, like, my ex is in there making out with a Victoria’s Secret model and I feel kind of sad.”

“She is pretty hot,” Trent admits. Devi shoots him a glare, so he mumbles an apology. He slips the rest of the joint into the front pocket of the flannel he’s wearing. “Saving that for  _ later  _ ,” he explains, like it’s an inside joke with only himself. He was probably gonna finish it after he dropped Devi off, by himself. 

“Alright, lead the way...to my free Uber,” Devi says. 

Trent presses one hand to his chest. “Wow, is that all I am to you? A free ride?”

They start walking down the street, and Devi notices how much taller Trent is compared to her--the top of her head comes just above his shoulders. She figures he’s probably the same height as Paxton, though. 

“No, you also technically just shared free weed with me too,” Devi retorts. 

“Fuck, bro, you’re good,” he says, lightly punching her in the arm. 

Devi has to smile to herself. Even if she never speaks to Trent again, it’s nice to have some sort of comradery out of her situation with Paxton. She would’ve appreciated it more a year ago, but it feels good to have someone on your side.

“Sooooo,” Devi starts, “are you familiar with Paxton’s, as you called her, ‘slam piece?’”

“Not really. I mean, she was like in my Public Speaking class last semester, and let me tell you, that girl can  _ not  _ publicly speak. I think she, like, failed the class, because she just stopped showing up. And, believe me, all the dudes in the class fucking noticed.”

Devi snorts. Devi graduated valedictorian and was going to Princeton and Paxton was in that house making out with a girl that failed a 101 class. Obviously she knew Paxton could never upgrade from her, but it still made her feel a little better.

“But, hey,” Trent says, reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder softly.  _ Why does he keep doing that?  _ “If it makes you feel any better, that shit back there, it’s nothing serious. Dude’s just confused and making out with anything with a pulse, especially since you guys broke up. Dudes just do that for some reason, we’re weird like that.” He shrugs. “I’m sure he’ll be begging for your ass back some day.”

_ Yeah, right.  _

Devi is surprised at how insightful and self-aware Trent is. Maybe she always just misunderstood him. Then again, Paxton was usually right there beside him whenever they freely objectified one of their female classmates. 

“Glad I get to be the type of girl to sit in self-pity while my ex goes out and bangs anything with nice tits,” Devi mumbles. 

Trent laughs softly. “You know you’re more of a catch than Strawberry Shortcake, D. But also--” he leans down, his hair brushing against her shoulder slightly, “--you don’t  _ have  _ to sit in self-pity. You can have fun too.” He straightens himself and gives her a quick wink. 

Devi doesn’t have time to process what he meant before he slaps the front of a black Subaru. 

“This is my whip,” he says. He lifts his arm in the air, holding his keys, and unlocks it, all while imitating the car’s beeps. “Hop in.”

Devi does as instructed. The first thing she notices is how cozy Trent’s car is for some reason. It smells like Old Spice with a tinge of marijuana, a beaded necklace hangs from his rearview mirror, and when Trent gets in the driver’s seat, a weight instantly drops in Devi’s stomach. She always gets that feeling when she’s in a guy’s car, alone. It’s so intimate. 

“I know you wanna get home,  _ however,  _ I’m fucking starving right now and could really vibe with some Mcnuggets. You down?” he asks her. His wrist is draped over his steering wheel and he’s not afraid to make eye contact with her, a street light illuminating his brown eyes. 

Devi gives him a half smile. There’s something so carefree about Trent. He’s actually easy to be around. With Paxton, it was all strict diets and constant swim practice. Trent’s just joints and fast food. Essentially, Trent didn’t give a fuck--something Devi needs to learn herself. 

“Hell yeah, I’m down,” she says. 

Trent smiles, turning his keys in the ignition. “Awesome.”

* * *

Trent turns down the music in the car, which was some soft indie song--which Devi was surprised he listened to--after they pull out of the McDonald’s drive-thru. “So what’s your addy, D?” Trent asks her, pulling out his phone.

Devi takes his 20-piece Mcnugget out of the bag (the idea of eating  _ twenty  _ Mcnuggets makes Devi sick) and hands it to him. Then, she unravels the orange wrapper around her cheeseburger. “I was actually thinking we could, like, drive around for a bit.  _ Just  _ because I don’t want my mom to be up when you drop me off and ask me a million questions, you know?” she explains.

Trent throws a whole nugget in his mouth and says, while still chewing, “Oh for real? That’s chill with me.” He looks at her for a second, smiles, then turns back to the road. “I’ll just park by the ocean, probs. That weed is kinda hitting me and I don’t wanna be slumped out at the wheel, you know?”

“Of course,” Devi agrees. A buzz starts in her stomach, until her heart starts pounding a little quicker. She wonders why that excites her--why  _ should  _ that excite her? It’s just Trent--a dude she’s never and never will view in any way more than just a friend. Besides, he’s technically still her ex’s best friend. 

“Siiiiick. You’re the best,” he says, even though it was her idea to stick around and she’s not sure why Trent even wants to spend any more time with her. He’s probably just lonely, Devi reasons. Lonely without Paxton. 

They drive for a while until the ocean comes into view. Trent pulls into a parking spot--no one’s around them, Devi notices. She acknowledges a heavy feeling in between her legs, but she simply presses her thighs together to ignore it. 

“So, I’ve always wanted to, like, know how you and Paxton got to talking and shit. I always thought it was weird when he, like, started inviting you over to hang with our group--not like you’re weird or anything, but, yeah,” Trent says, practically tripping over his words.

Devi finishes her cheeseburger, tosses the wrapper into the bag, and sighs. “It’s fine. Uh, it’s just really weird. I, like, waited for him after swim practice one day...and propositioned him to have sex with me--take my virignity, mind you--and he, um, said yes?”

Trent nearly chokes on a nugget as he stifles a laugh. “Uh,  _ what?  _ ”

“I know it’s super embarrassing, I’m surprised I’m even telling you the truth now, probably because it doesn’t even matter and--”

“No, like, he said  _ yes  _ ? Wow.”

Devi draws her eyebrows together. “What like I’m so repulsive you’re  _ shocked  _ someone like Paxton would want to have sex with me?”

She turns to face him. He’s chewing slowly, eyes wide--it’s kind of endearing. 

“Oh no, shit, sorry. I just mean that’s, like, so  _ unsexy  _ . On his part, I mean. Like no verbal foreplay? Just scheduled that shit? You guys were making a dick appointment in tenth grade, shit.” He laughs and shakes his head.

Devi is glad he finds it amusing and not lame. She leans back in her seat. “I mean he never really had to try that hard, I guess.”

“I guess. There’s just no fun in that,” Trent says, tossing his empty Mcnugget carton into the bag at Devi’s feet. 

Devi thinks he might be right. Paxton was hot but there wasn’t much to it. Outside of him being her first kiss there was no real excitement after that. Even in their relationship, sex was always just expected--Paxton knew Devi had always wanted to share that experience with him. So it just became a routine. 

She turns to face Trent, so her left shoulder is against the back of her seat. She licks her lips and says, “Is that what you do? The verbal foreplay thing?” She’s looking right into his eyes now, challenging the eye contact he’s been trying to maintain with her all night.

He blinks. His eyelashes are so long, she notices. “Uh, well I wouldn’t call myself an expert. Shit’s just natural, I guess.”

“What do you usually say?” Devi tries to softly lower her gaze to his lips, attempting to be somewhat sexy.

Trent chuckles, clearly not taking any hint. “Well, like, I usually just tease the girl. Be slightly mean. Chicks dig that. Joke about doing it, then, like, actually, do it.”

He’s not looking into her eyes and it’s frustrating Devi. She sighs and says, “What would you say to me?”

Trent stops smiling and looks at her. She notices his eyes darken. He swallows hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing. He looks towards the ocean and mumbles, “Uh, well, uhm…”

Devi rolls her eyes. “Shit, that was stupid. I don’t know why I said that or what I was thinking.” She starts to turn to face out the window but Trent reaches and places a hand on her bare thigh closest to him. Devi looks down at it. The heaviness between her legs has returned, especially since his hand is so close to the source. She notices how large his hand is and the veins running down the back of it. 

“No, it’s not stupid, D. Not at all, I promise. What you’re feeling--I’m feeling that shit too. I just...don’t know if it’s a good idea is all,” he says so quietly, it feels weird. He rubs his thumb slightly against her leg, as though what he’s saying isn’t matching what he actually wants. It makes Devi exhale out through her mouth.

Devi didn’t expect Trent to be the hesitant type. She figured he lived in the moment, didn’t give a fuck about tomorrow. Maybe she’s wrong.

Now they’re just staring at each other. Trent isn’t smiling, which isn’t like him, his face completely relaxed, mouth slightly open. Devi can’t help but focus on his lips, then drifts her gaze back up to his light brown eyes. She feels...comfortable.

“I mean if we both want it, any reason not to just...kinda doesn’t matter,” she says, breaking the silence.

Trent doesn’t say anything, he just swallows. His eyes are wide, mouth still open, like he wants to say something--wants to do something with it, but won’t let himself. 

Devi smiles and shakes her head. “Just forget it. Let’s just forget this--you can drop me off at my house.” But Trent doesn’t move, his hand still on her thigh. She notices his eyes shift to her lips and she doesn’t have time to think before he moves his hand to the side of her face and presses his lips to hers.

It’s almost...aggressive. Realistically, it’s desperate and it takes Devi a few seconds to adjust but then she’s kissing him back. She moves her hand to the back of his neck, threading her fingers through his long hair--something she’s not used to. She knocks the hat he had on off his head and brushes his hair with her fingers. She pulls him in deeper because it feels good. His lips are so soft, but his lips are pressed so hard against hers. She parts his lips, slipping her tongue in. He makes a noise at the back of his throat, causing Devi to press her thighs together tightly. 

Trent pulls back first. “Fuck,” he whispers. 

Devi bites her lip, content with his reaction. “Keep kissing me,” she demands, fisting her hand in the front of his flannel and pulling him in again.

He obliges. His hand is at her neck and Devi can’t help but slide her legs apart. He takes her bottom lip between his teeth and licks it.  _ It was never like this with Paxton  _ , she thinks. It feels like an out-of-body experience. She digs her fingers into the back of his neck to tell him she likes it. He smiles against her lips in response. Then his hand drifts down, all the way to toy with the button of her shorts. Devi keeps spreading her legs, as if to tell him to keep going.

“Are you cool with this?” he mumbles against her lips.

“Duh,” Devi gasps.

“Yes or no?” he almost demands, still teasing the area of skin below her belly button. 

“Yes, for fuck’s sake.”

“Someone’s demanding.”

But he unbuttons her shorts anway. She helps him slide them off her until she’s just sitting in his passenger seat, no pants, just her underwear on.  _ This is insane  _ , she thinks. Devi is now very aware of the underwear she has on--she’s wearing a pair of light pink cheeky undies. She’d worn them with the hopeful idea of hooking up with someone, but didn’t really think it would actually happen.

“Cute,” he says, his lips still pressed against hers. Devi hums with appreciation. 

He slips his hand into her panties and Devi moves her hips to help him. Slowly, he inserts one finger. Devi exhales softly against his lips. Trent has stopped actually kissing her, focusing his energy elsewhere. He slips another finger in and Devi lifts her hips in response. She’s practically moaning, breathing heavily against his lips as he pushes his fingers in and out. 

Trent’s eyebrows are drawn together in concentration, a line forming between them. “You like that?” he asks, starting to rub his palm against her clit. 

Devi moans. “Yes,” is all she can say. She can’t come up with something witty to say in the moment. It feels good, but at the same time she can’t stand it. She arches her back and throws her head back against the seat. 

“You gonna cum?” he asks.

She can. But she doesn’t want to right now. “I need more.”

“What’s that?” She knows he’s smiling--she can hear it in his voice.

“I need you inside me--I need your dick. In me. Right now.” She reaches out and feels him through the shorts he has on. He’s hard. Obviously. She starts to massage him up and down, as though furthering her point.

“Shit, Devi,” he hisses between his teeth. She gives it a squeeze to torture him more. Then, with a surprising swiftness she didn’t know she had, she unties his drawstring pants. He pushes them down past her knees and Devi immediately climbs into his lap. 

She knows what she wants--already unbuttoning his flannel. While she’s doing this, Trent puts a hand on the back of her neck and pulls her in. He places a trail of kisses along her throat before tracing his nose against her skin all the way to her ear. 

“I just want you to know that I’m, like, enjoying this immensely,” he whispers in her ear. Devi instantly feels her ears go hot and she fumbles with one of his buttons. It’s something she could never imagine him saying to her, especially in his dude-bro voice.

Devi swallows. “Good, that’s the point,” she mutters.

Trent laughs against her neck, his breath brushing her hair softly. “You’re so fucking funny.”

Devi finally finishes unbuttoning his flannel and pushes it off his shoulders. He helps her and tosses it into the backseat. She can’t help but notice him trying to flex slightly, as she’s leaned back staring at him. 

One edge of his mouth quirks up. “You like what you see?” he asks her, raising his eyebrows.

The thing is...she does. He clearly works out, but he’s more softly toned. Almost natural. She guessed his arms were always there to look at, but she never noticed his biceps--strong but not in a “in your face” type of way. Devi feels herself unconsciously move her hips against him, to which Trent moves against her in response. 

“Mhm,” she mumbles, running her hands down his tanned chest. 

Trent leans forward, brushing his hands under her shirt. “I think it’s my turn now, huh?” 

Devi rolls her eyes, but lifts her arms to help him get her shirt off. He throws it into the passenger seat. And then it’s just Trent staring at her breasts, which are supported by a black bra--simple, nothing too crazy. For some reason it took until this moment for Devi to realize she’s practically naked in front of Trent Harrison. Her ex’s best friend. But she has to remind herself the only reason she’s here is  _ because  _ of Paxton. Because of Paxton being a dick--to both of them. She deserves this, so she pushes thoughts of Paxton away.

Trent is staring at her in awe. He’s completely softened. He cups one of her breasts, pulling down her bra, running his thumb along her nipple. Devi sighs as he brings his mouth against it, lightly sucking, then biting it. She grips his shoulder and tries to suppress a moan.

He looks up at her. “You know you don’t have to be quiet with me. I think it’s really fucking hot when you moan,” he tells her.

Devi digs her nails into his shoulder and groans. “Make me then.”

He smirks and undoes her bra. He also tosses that into the passenger seat. He takes one of her breasts in his hand before pinching her nipple and brings his lips to the other one. Devi rocks her hips against him in response, a soft whimper escaping her lips. She doesn’t realize how into it she is until both her hands are wrapped around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. 

_ Fuck,  _ she thinks. 

Trent pulls back, wrapping his arms behind her back. “I really wanna fuck you, Devi,” he mumbles into her collarbone.

Devi laughs. 

“Hey, I finally got you to, like, actually laugh,” he says.

Devi shakes her head. “Do you have a condom?”

He turns to the center console, flipping it open, and pulls one out. 

“Hold up,” Devi says, “why did you have that in there?”

Trent presses his lips together. “Honestly, I went out with this chick a few days ago...but it didn’t really go there. But don’t worry I took it out, and only put it there, like, tonight in case I bagged some chick to bring home.”

Devi blinks. “Am I just the chick you bagged?”

“Fuck, no.” He starts caressing her back. “You don’t have to believe me, but I really didn’t think this would be happening right now. But I really, like  _ actually,  _ want this with you.”

Devi hesitates. She doesn’t need some grand reason to have sex with him, though. Like Trent said, she was allowed to have fun. And she really wanted to, too. 

“Okay, then fuck me.” 

“Cool,” he mumbles.

They both take off their underwear and Trent slips the condom on. He places his hands on her hips and lifts her, as Devi reaches under her to align him. Then slowly she lowers herself onto him and he slides inside of her. They both moan as he pushes himself all the way into her.

He lets her ride him first. Devi rolls her hips, feeling him inside of her--can feel how deep he is. She bounces on his dick slowly as he grips her hips tightly, leaning his head back. She can feel her orgasm building, but she still doesn’t want to let it go. She wants this to last forever, in a way, and to hold out a little longer. 

“Trent,” she says and she feels him lift his hips in response, “you feel really good...like, inside of me.”

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her against his chest. He thrusts himself in and out of her, fucking her from the bottom. Devi grips onto his shoulders. 

_ He feels so warm,  _ she thinks.

“Fuck, Devi, you’re so warm,” he moans. 

The windows are completely fogged at this point, but that’s the last thing Devi is thinking about. She helps Trent and pushes into him as he pushes into her. There’s something different about it with Trent. Maybe it’s the spontaneity of it, the fact that it was the last thing she thought she would be doing tonight. Maybe this was long awaited. Maybe they’re both just lonely and frustrated, finding solace within each other...literally.

Devi gasps, clawing into his arms as she feels herself about to tip over the edge. “ _ Shit  _ ,” she hisses.

Trent keeps thrusting in and out of her. “Are you gonna cum?”

She nods. She squeezes herself against him as her orgasm shakes through her body. Trent thrusts one last time deep inside her, shutting his eyes as his orgasm hits him at the same time. She falls against his chest, hair sticking to the back of her neck with sweat. He pats her on the back, and Devi can feel he’s out of breath with how his chest heaves. 

“Holy shit,” Trent says, “why did we wait this long to do that?”

Devi lifts her head up and looks at him. “Because I was dating your best friend and I never thought of you in  _ this  _ way.”

“Really? How dare you.” He shakes his head and Devi snorts. 

He taps her and she lifts herself up off him. Trent removes the condom, knots the open end, and tosses it into his finished soda cup.

“That’s disgusting,” Devi says.

“Would you rather I throw it out the window?”

Devi shrugs, but falls back against his chest anyway. Trent brushes her hair away from her face and Devi tries not to overthink the action too much.

“Soooo what now, D?” 

“I’m thinking you should, you know, take me home, like you were before.”

Devi doesn’t look at his face. She doesn’t want to be disappointed, doesn’t want to expect anything out of it. Trent is here, at home, taking classes, and she’ll be in New Jersey in a few months. They wouldn’t work out anyway. That’s what she tries to tell herself. 

Trent sighs. “You got it.”


End file.
